Missing Moon
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: —Dia adalah bulan yang tak akan pernah kucapai, bulan yang hilang dari pandanganku untuk selamanya./ third fic in here! GlimmerXMarvel/GlimmerXCato/ MarvelXKatniss. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


—Dia adalah bulan yang tak akan pernah kucapai, bulan yang hilang dari pandanganku untuk selamanya.

Tomoko: hello~ saya kembali untuk menghancurkan fandom Hunger Games! #dibantai penghuni senior HG# iya mohon ampun! Kali ini saya akan membawakan pair GlimmerXMarvel! Enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games doesn't belong to me T_T

WARNING: OOC,NAJIS,LEBAY, MENDRAMATISIR.

PAIR: MarvelXGlimmer /CatoXGlimmer/Slight MarvelXKatniss

* * *

Glimmer Eversummer.

Ya, itulah namamu, aku mengenalmu saat kita berumur 14 tahun di akademi, saat itu kau sedang serius dengan panah yang kau pegang. Mata _emerald_ milikmu bergelinyar melihat sasaran tembak didepan. Tanpa sadar aku melihatmu sambil tersenyum. Kau menyadariku dan membalas senyumanku dengan seulas senyuman milikmu.

Kurasa aku mulai tertarik padamu.

Keesokan harinya saat hari pemungutan kudengar nama temanmu ditarik untuk mengikuti games sialan itu. Kau menangis sambil memeluk temanmu, kemudian nama kakak laki-lakiku ditarik untuk mengikuti games ini.

Keberuntungan tidak berada di pihakku tahun ini.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya nama-nama peserta Distrik 1 ditarik dari dalam bola kaca, sejak kematian temanmu sikapmu berubah, kau berubah jadi sosok yang dingin.

Dan, dapat kupastikan kau melupakan pertemuan pertama kita.

* * *

Pada _Hunger Games _ke-74 namamu ditarik untuk mengikuti games ini.

"Glimmer Eversummer!" teriak Crimson dengan logat Capitol yang aneh.

Hatiku berdegup kencang mendengar namamu, jujur. Aku tak ingin kau mengikuti games ini, games sialan yang merenggut nyawa kakakku, kuedarkan pandanganku dan melihat seorang remaja bergaun _velvet_ maju dengan perasaan bangga kedepan podium.

Hatiku hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat tak ada yang mau menggantikan tempatmu, saat nama peserta laki-laki ditarik tanpa pikir panjang aku mengajukan diriku.

"Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta! Aku mengajukan diri!" pekikku panik.

Mata _emerald_mu melihatku dengan tatapan kosong, Crimson menyuruhku naik ke podium dan menanyakan namaku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Suaraku tercekat, "—Marvel Gregory" balasku.

"Baiklah, beri tepuk tangan untuk para peserta _Hunger Games _ke-74!" seru Crimson.

Semenjak hari pemungutan aku tak bertegur sapa dengamu sampai saat pengenalan para peserta dimulai.

"Kau tampak memesona Marvel!" ujar Verrona bangga, kini tubuhku disemprot cat perak dan tunik berkilauan, Glimmer juga didandani dengan tunik dan cat perak

"Woah! Kau memesona sekali Glimmer!" puji Cyrstal, penata gaya Glimmer. "dengan begini pasti banyak sponsor yang mengantri!" lanjut wanita berambut hijau tersebut.

Dia amat memesona.

Satu jam lagi pengenalan peserta dimulai, kuputuskan untuk berbicara denganmu agar aku tak terlalu nerves, aku berjalan-jalan di pusat pelatihan. Kulihat para peserta yang ikut tahun ini. Seperti biasa Distrik 1, Distrik 2 dan Distrik 4 menyumbangkan peserat terbaiknya dan kali ini peserta Distrik 2 mengirimkan 1 laki-laki berambut pirang dan 1 remaja perempuan berambut hitam.

Aku menemukanmu di ujung ruangan.

Kau sedang bercanda dengan laki-laki dari distrik 2.

Aku mual melihatnya.

* * *

Setelah acara pengenalan peserta kami menuju tempat kami tinggal (baca=penjara) sampai games dimulai, kami mendapat lantai 1.

Tanpa kuduga kau memulai pembicaraan denganku saat dalam lift. "Kau... Marvel kan? Kau yang sering di pos tombak kan?" tanyamu. Aku terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Kau mengingatku.

"Ya..." jawabku sekenanya.

Hari pertama latihan, pelatih kami yang bernama Atala membacakan peraturan lalu dia melepas kami untuk latihan. Segera kutuju pos tombak dan memulai latihan tombak.

"Bagus sekali, sepertinya kau tak perlu kubimbing lagi," puji pelatih pos ini. Lalu kembali pelatih pos ini membimbing peserta yang lain.

Kulihat peserta-peserta dari distrik yang lebih miskin dari kami, Distrik 10, Distrik 11, dan Distrik 12. Mata coklatku menangkap sosok gadis Distrik 12, dengan handal tombak terlempar menembus jantung boneka tersebut, "Kau tahu Katniss? Sepertinya ada darah pembunuh mengalir dalam venamu," goda Peeta Mellark. Lalu kudengar suara tawa milikmu dan Cato.

Aku semakin muak dengannya, saat makan siang kita duduk dengan para peserta Distrik 2 dan 1 peserta perempuan dari Distrik 4. Dengan mesra kau menggandeng tangan Cato dan bercengkrama dengan Cato.

Kubuang mukaku ke arah lain dan menatap pasangan Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark.

"Marvel!" suara baritone milik Cato memanggilku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke arah Cato. Mata _cerulan _Cato dan mata hijau milikmu menatapku khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lynette,peserta Distrik 4.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... aku hanya terhanyut dalam pemikiranku..." jawabku bohong.

* * *

Hari kedua di pusat pelatihan aku menekuni pos pedang tapi sepertinya aku tak berbakat dalam bidang ini jadi aku beralih di pos tumbuh-tumbuhan.

"Ini salah, seharusnya ini dipasangkan dengan yang ini," pelatih pos ini membimbingmu dengan sabar, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum geli melihat kelemahanmu dalam pos ini.

Mata _hazel_ku melirik sosok Cato yang berada di sampingmu. Sesekali kalian curi pandang di sela-sela latihan ini.

* * *

**Malam sebelum **_**Interview**_

"Dan... Sempurna! Kau sudah menguasainya Marvel!" sorak Verrona dan Gloss. Carene dan Brooke merapikan ujung jasku, sesekali Verrona merapikan rambutku.

"Dan kau harus ingat ini Marvel, tersenyumlah di atas panggung. Itu poin utamanya agar sponsor mengantri," Gloss mengangkat kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum angkuh miliknya.

Bunyi sepatu hak terdengar dari kamarmu, sontak kuarahkan pandanganku menuju kamarmu dan melihat sosokmu yang sekarang terbalut dalam gaun emas, rambut pirangmu dibiarkan terurai. Matamu dibingkai dengan _eyeliner _tipis, kau amat memesona dengan gaun itu.

"Tam-taradaaa! Kupersembahkan Glimmer Eversummer!" ujar Cyrstal hiperbol. Kau tersenyum manis kearah kami, Cashmere keluar dari kamarmu sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Gloss, ini sudah waktunya. " kata Cashmere. Sontak Gloss menatap jam dinding.

"Benar! Ayo kita segera berangkat!" seru Gloss sambil mendorong kami semua.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentleman_! Mari kita sambut para peserta Hunger Games ke-74! Glimmer Eversummer!" sorak Caesar Flickerman, seketika pula kau keluar diikuti dengan tepuk tangan yang membahana. Kau melambaikan tanganmu sambil menebar senyum.

"Jadi Glimmer, apa menurutmu kau bisa memenangkan games ini?" tanya Caesar ramah.

"Aku pasti bisa memenangkan games ini, aku sudah terlatih dengan baik," jawabmu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Wah, sungguh percaya diri! Baiklah! Beri tepuk tangan untuk Glimmer Eversummer!" bel berbunyi menandakan waktu wawancara habis dan tiba giliranku.

"Marvel, apa menurutmu tentang peserta yang lain?" tanya pria berambut biru itu. Dengan sombong kujawab

"Yah, mereka hanya rintangan kecil, 100% aku pasti menang~" padahal dalam hati aku tak yakin jika aku bisa memenangkan games ini, apalagi Glimmer juga ikut dalam games ini. Hatiku makin menciut.

"Hahaha! Beri tepuk tangan untuk Marvel Gregory!" Caesar mengangkat tanganku dan tepuk tangan membahana langsung terdengar meriah.

* * *

Pagi hari jam 10.00 kami diantar menuju arena pertarungan dengan _hovercraft_. Sesampainya di ruang peluncuran kami diberi waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Verrona memberikan segelas air untukku dan dengan cepat kutegak air itu.

"_Para peserta dimohon untuk masuk kedalam tabung peluncuran," _suara pengumuman itu terdengar. Dengan kaki gontai kulangkahkan kakiku dalam tabung peluncuran dan untuk terakhir kalinya kulihat wajah Verrona setelah itu aku diangkat menuju area pertarungan.

Rerumputan hijau menyambutku, aroma hutan menyapa hidungku. Dikejahuan sana Cornucopia emas dan gundukan senjata terbentang. Diantara 23 peserta lainnya gadis Everdeen itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Apa dia akan terjun dalam_ bloodbath_?

Gong berbunyi, dengan cepat otakku berdesing menuju Cornucopia mengambil senjata pilihanku dan segera kutusuk lawan di belakangku. Kuedarkan pandangaku dan menemukan dirimu sedang asyik menusuk lawannya dengan pedang yang kamu dapat. Dalam sekejap _bloodbath_ pun terjadi, bunyi pisau saling beradu dengan satu sama lain, bunyi memilukan terdengar disana-sini.

Tanpa sadar peserta Distrik 5 mendekatiku sambil membawa tombak, bersiap-siap untuk menusukku.

"Marvel! Awas!" tiba-tiba Lynette memperingatiku sontak kutoleh belakangku dan mendapati peserta Distrik 5 sudah tersungkur dengan panah menancap di kepala. Kini sebilah pisau melewati kananku dengan cepat. Pisau milik Clove kini mengarah ke...

...Katniss?

Dengan cepat Katniss menyadari pisau itu, diambilnya tas yang ada disampingnya lalu pisau itu menancap di tas miliknya kemudian Katniss melesat kedalam hutan. Jantungku yang tadinya berdegup kencang karena melihat adegan mengerikan tersebut dapat bernafas lega sekaligus bingung, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan gadis itu?

"Gagal!" pekik Clove kecewa.

* * *

Hari pertama Hunger Games kami menyusuri hutan-hutan bersama Peeta Mellark. Kalian kaget? Pastinya. Karena partner Lynette tewas dalam _bloodbath _karena ketololan Cato. Dia membunuh laki-laki itu dan alhasil kami kekurangan kawanan.

"Lover Boy, hari ini kau yang jaga," perintah Cato, diberikannya pisau miliknya ke Peeta Mellark.

"Hei, tunggu. Malam masih panjang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berburu?" potong Lynette cepat. Kami bertatap mata dan saling mengangguk untuk berburu. Baru beberapa langkah kami sudah menemukan mangsa kami. Dasar bodoh. Salah sendiri kenapa menyalakan api didekat kami?

Perempuan, Distrik 8 kurasa terkejut melihat kami. Cato mengangkat pedangnya dan menusuk perut gadis itu. Dan seketika meriam berbunyi menandakan kematian gadis itu.

"Kerja bagus Cato!" pujimu sambil memeluk lengan Cato dengan mesra. Kami menyusuri hutan cukup lama dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Hei bangun! Kebakaran hutan! Cepat lari!" teriak Clove membangunkan kami semua. Api kini mengubah pepohonan di sekitar kami menjadi dinding oranye yang menyala, paru-paruku seakan terisi gas panas setiap aku mengambil nafas.

"Kesini!" Clove menemukan jalan yang aman. Dengan cepat kami berlari keluar hutan. Kami keluarpinggir sungai. Kucelupkan tanganku yang sedikit terbakar. Baru saja aku bersantai sebentar kau menemukan sudah Katniss, terbayang sudah bagaimana kau akan membunuh gadis Distrik 12 itu.

"Hei! Itu Katniss! Ayo kita kejar!" pekikmu senang.

Katniss tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran kami, kaki kanannya gontai. Kau tampak senang dengan kedaan Katniss yang terluka akibat kebakaran hutan tadi.

Sesampainya di dalam hutan, Katniss memanjat dengan cepat, kami semua terperangah melihat kecepatan Katniss.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Katniss ceria, bagaimaana dia bisa seceria ini saat mau dibunuh?

"Baik, aku akan naik kesana," balas Cato. Cato memanjat pohon itu dan terjatuh karena berat badannya. Kau juga ikut naik dan hasilnya sama, kau jatuh.

"Sudahlah, kita biarkan saja disana. Toh dia tak akan kemana-mana," ujar Peeta.

Kau tidur sambil memeluk lengan Cato seakan kalian tak terpisahkan. Sesekali kau terbangun karena suara gaduh.

_**Bruuk!**_

Bunyi benda jatuh menghantam tanah dan seketika ribuan titik emas menyengat kami dengan ganas.

"ARGHHHH! TAWON PENJEJAK! KE SUNGAI!" pekikku panik, diantara kita, jeritanmu dan jeritan Lynette terdengar paling keras.

Untuk terakhir kalinya kulihat mata hijaumu dan mulutmu menggumakan sesuatu padaku.

"_Tolong aku...Marvel"_

* * *

Kami menceburkan diri di sungai dengan cepat, menunggu tawon-tawon itu pergi. Katniss mulai melenggang pergi menjahui kami. Entah kerasukan apa Peeta berlari menuju Katniss dan menuyuruhnya kabur secepat mungkin dan itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat Peeta sebelum Cato melukainya.

Malam hari saatnya pengumuman siapa yang tewas hari ini. Dan benar saja fotomu dan foto Lynette terpampang jelas di langit.

"2 orang tewas hari ini..." gumam Clove

"Aku yang akan ber—" kupotong perkataan Cato dengan cepat.

"Aku saja, kumohon..." pintaku, Cato tampak bingung dengan permintaanku tapi dia tetap meng-iyakan, mereka meninggalkanku di luar Cornucopia. Pelan-pelan bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Sepanjang malam aku menangis. Kutatap bulan yang bersinar redup, Glimmer. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa melindungimu...

3 hari sesudah kematianmu, aku menemukan anggota baru. Namanya Robert, perserta Distrik 3, kuajak dia menemui Cato dan Clove, diluar dugaanku mereka menerima Robert dengan senang hati.

Asap membumbung tinggi saat siang hari, kira-kira siapa yang menyalakan api?

"Hei, mungkin disana ada mangsa baru! Ayo kesana!" ajak Clove semangat. Kami sempat berdebat apa Robert harus ikut atau tinggal.

"Sebaiknya dia ikut kita! Tak akan ada yang berani menyentuh persediaan kita!" seru Cato agak berteriak, dengan terpaksa kami ikut pendapat Cato, belum seperempat jalan terdengar bunyi ledakan yang keras dibelakang kami.

"Persediaanya meledak!" teriakku ke anggotaku

Wajah Robert pucat pasi saat mengetahui ini, dia meninju tanah dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kuahlikan perhatianku selama beberapa detik tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi meriam, Cato membunuh Robert.

"Hei hei, tenanglah... mari kita pikirkan siapa yang melakukan ini," kata Clove menenangkan Cato.

"Baiklah... mari kita lihat foto siapa yang terpampang di langit," kata Cato.

Anehnya saat kami melihat pengumuman di langit hanya ada foto Robert dan peserta Distrik 10 yang kuhabisi tadi pagi, lalu siapa yang melakukannya?

"Apa? Hanya dua?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini?" gumam Clove, kami berpikir cukup lama sampai kami menemukan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin melakukan ini.

Katniss dan Rue.

* * *

Kami berpencar mencari mereka berdua, kususuri hutan dan kudengar suara Rue meminta tolong pada Katniss. Kupacu kakiku pada tempat Rue.

"Katniss tolong!" jerit Rue.

"Rue! Aku datang!" jerit Katniss, sayangnya Katniss mencapai tempat Rue. Kutemukan Rue dan Katniss! Kulempar tombakku ke arah Katniss tapi Katniss lebih cepat, panah miliknya menembus dadaku, seketika pula dunia putih menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

.

"MARVEL!" teriak seseorang dengan keras.

"HUAH!" jeritku kaget, kepalaku menghantuk pohon didepanku.

_**DUAK! **_

"Aduduh... kepalaku..."rintihku, Kulihat siapa yang berani-beraninya meneriakiku, sosok pirang, mata hijau, bibir pink yang sekarang terulas manis... itu dirimu... sosok yang kurindukan selama ini.

"Marvel, selamat datang," kau tersenyum manis padaku.

* * *

**Gaje? Lebay? Emang saya sadar tapi saya manusia dan saya mengerjakan ini dengan kepala cekat-cekot karena tugas yang membabi buta disertai ulangan ;_;, Review? Jangan flame eikeh~ #WTF?**

P.S: SkyePhantom= Ludwig itu maksudnya Alexander Richard Ludwig, yang main jadi Cato itu loh~


End file.
